Political Pressure
by SlyElsannaDumbHans
Summary: Elsa hung up the phone. VIP Escort? No thank you. Besides, she's probably just some stuck up little... Officer!Elsa, Musician!Anna. Haven't written in a long time. This is mostly a writing exercise but if people are interested I'll continue.


_Cross my heart,_

 _Hope to die._

 _To my lover,_

 _I'd never lie._

Elsa's head tilted back, her hair, up in a tight bun connecting with the cold brick cushioned her head as her gaze was drawn to the stars, little wisps of her breath visible as she exhaled into the cold winter's night. The platinum blonde couldn't help bobbing her head back and forth to the music, and her foot may even have started tapping along just before the song came to a close. The unintended collaboration between the melodies inside the concert hall and the bustling nightlife that is New York City made an odd sort of rhythmic sense to the young officer. Glancing at her watch, Elsa was surprised to realize that the concert had been going on for over three hours and should be coming to an end soon.

Straightening up, Elsa repositioned herself to her station just outside the hall doors.

"Excuse me? Miss?" Elsa turned to face the woman approaching her,

"Yes ma'am how may I-" she was cut off as she felt a sharp blow to the back of her head, her vision going dark as her legs crumpled beneath her, muffled chatter from her walkie talkie incoherent over the incessant ringing in her ears.

Elsa woke to sudden pressure on her legs. Stirring, she soon realized it was from another person landing on them. As her vision reconvened, she was able to catch the young man give her an apologetic shrug as he scrambled off her legs. Pulling herself up to a sitting position, Elsa took stock of her surroundings. A handful of hostages in what looked like a dressing room, two men in masks across the room who, judging by their hand motions were not particularly happy about something. Sighing, the blonde discovered not only had her sidearm been taken, but so did her backup, her knife, pepper spray, and her walkie talkie.

"What's going on? How long was I out?" Elsa whispered to the cluster of bodies behind her.

"It's been… about three hours since… well, all hell broke loose. They wanted the redhead, she's supposedly somebody important's kid but negotiations aren't going according to plan. Recently they've been threatening to start…" an audible gulp breaks the communicae, "killing hostages… if they don't get what they want". Elsa glanced over her shoulder, immediately recognizing the senator's daughter, and lead singer of the band, Anna Somerset.

"Hey! Shut up over there! Can't hear myself think!" the two men turned their backs in a vain attempt to block out the noise. Elsa took the opportunity to charge. Light on her feet, the woman grabbed a nearby chair, and swung it as hard as she could, shattering the white wood over the back of one of the masked men's heads, his body crumpling to the ground with a satisfying thud as she threw her body into the other man's back, sending him stumbling forward. Unfortunately the man recovered relatively quickly, turning to face the much smaller blonde, arm coming up with pistol in hand. Moving toward her assailant, Elsa struck out, the ridge of her hand striking the man's inner wrist to knock the gun away. Taking advantage to stomp on the man's foot, the man's now exposed throat made a perfect target for Elsa, the man finally falling to his knees, gasping, the gun long forgotten at his side as his hands clutched at his throat before the woman retrieved the firearm, striking at his temple with the hilt, the man finally falling to the floor. Soon after, Elsa had retrieved her gear from one of the men and was just adjusting the body armor when the door opened.

"Ay, Joh- what the…" the man took in the scene before him - a group of civilians tying up two of his friends and a fully-armed cop before him. Elsa's hands were tied up in adjusting the armor so when the man charged, she wasn't able to draw her firearm in time. Moving to kick the man, she was taken by surprise when he caught her leg. Watching the man grin he began to start to drag her as he stepped backward in an effort to knock her off balance. Hopping further than needed, Elsa took the time to jump with her next hop, using his arm as a fulcrum to leverage herself above him, wrapping her free leg around the back of the man's neck. Throwing herself backward, she flexed her leg to bring the man down with her keeping him in a choke hold. The man flailed beneath her as she hissed,

"Move again and I snap your neck." prompting the man to cease most of his struggling in a combination of fear and lack of oxygen took over his bodily functions. Soon the man was unconscious like the other two, tied up, and gagged. "Okay, let's go- you! Anna! You're my shadow. Understood?" the redhead nodded, hands clutched to her chest. Elsa softened a moment, "Hey… it's going to be alright, okay?" again, a nod. The blonde was unsure as to whether or not the small woman before her believed her or not, but she turned her attention back to the task at hand.

Cracking the door open, there were no signs of anyone in the hall, so Elsa quickly led the train of hostages down the hallway, breathing a sigh of relief as a neon 'Exit' sign came into view. Listening through the door, the blonde could hear voices, but no footsteps. Groaning internally she paused, calculating the odds that all the exits would be covered. Listening again she heard only two voices, "Look man, I don't care _what_ Weselton wants. I want money. I couldn't give a damn about the politics behin-"

"Weselton!" Anna hissed, "he's the-" Elsa clamped a hand over the redhead's mouth, but it was too late. The voices on the other side of the door had ceased.

It felt like an eternity when suddenly the door was ripped open from the stairwell, shocked faces on both sides before the loud ring of gunshots could be heard tearing through the halls. When Anna opened her eyes again the two men from the stairwell were face down, a sickly red seeping out from beneath their bodies. Her eyes searched frantically for a third body, but found the blonde still standing, leaning against the doorframe.

"Go. Go. Down the stairs, get outside and don't stop running." Anna watched the rest of the hostages storm down the staircase and started down after them. As she hit the first landing she glanced back and found that Elsa was slumped on the ground, still in the doorway. Pausing for a split second, she hurtled back up the stairs, "what are you doing? I told you to _go_ ".

"You also told me that I was your shadow. So let's go, Officer Pan". Elsa's lips curled slightly in a grin, but the laugh that escaped was more gurgled than laughter. Anna placed her head and shoulder under Elsa's arm, hoisting her to a standing position and assisting her down the staircase. Elsa remembered being met at the door by a S.W.A.T. Team and being laid down on a stretcher. She's not sure, but she thought she saw a feisty little redhead demanding to be present in the ambulance, but that could have been the morphine talking.

A/N: Getting back into writing after over a year. If this is something people are interested in me exploring, then please let me know!


End file.
